


Can't Breathe Without You

by artificialcitrus



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Misunderstandings, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialcitrus/pseuds/artificialcitrus
Summary: prompt from artificialqueens on tumblr: Hey guys can I request a camping shalaska fic, plz? I have this plot in my mind and I just NEED someone to write something based on it. It's basically a shalaska lesbian au, where Sharon and Alaska had just recently broken up but still had feelings for each other. Their school has taken the kids for a weekend camping, and they end up sharing the tent. They're still kind hurt but can't resist to the sexual tension. It would be nice!





	Can't Breathe Without You

**Author's Note:**

> my author's note from aq: a while ago an anon requested recently-broken-up shalaska sharing a tent during a school camping trip and still having feelings for each other, and i wrote it almost immediately but haven’t yet posted it. extra special thanks to kacie (pureCAMP) for giving me the confidence to post this, and also for screaming about this au with me. <3 enjoy!

Alaska sighed as she dumped her duffel bag on the ground, grimacing at the thud it made when it hit. She’d been looking forward to this school trip for weeks, but now she’d really rather be anywhere else. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to spend a weekend in the woods, surrounded by nature and her friends and not a cell tower for miles; she didn’t mind that so much, except the part about no cell service. No, it wasn’t the lush green forest that made her want to stalk off to the nearest gas station and hitch a ride with a stranger. It was  _her._

The camping trip had been announced a month and a half ago as a mandatory field trip, and with Alaska’s current grade in her biology class, she really couldn’t risk skipping it. Not that she wanted to, anyway. She’d been super excited at first, and was one of the first people to write on the signup sheet that would determine which students slept in which tents. She’d scrawled her name down eagerly, and she’d written  _Sharon Needles_  right next to it. They’d been elated to spend a weekend away from their parents and most of their teachers, and Alaska remembered Sharon sneaking up behind her in class and whispering filthy things to her about just what they would get up to that weekend.

Now, however, Alaska cringed at the memory. Just a week before the trip, Alaska had found Sharon behind the bleachers with a pretty blonde leaning against her and wrapped in Sharon’s leather jacket. She’d watched in horror as Sharon kissed the top of the girl’s head and put an arm around her, and then tears blurred her vision and forbade her from seeing any more. She didn’t have to, though, and Alaska was satisfied to see that Sharon was still sporting a small cut under her left eye, a souvenir that one of Alaska’s long nails had left behind when she slapped Sharon across the face and told her that they were through.

Less satisfying was how Sharon looked beyond the small injury. Her makeup was immaculate, she was wearing her usual getup of fishnets, combat boots, and a band tee, but her usual ripped jeans were replaced by a tight black skirt that definitely went against the dress code. She was bright-eyed and grinning as she laughed at something one of her kind-of-friends said, and she looked better than ever. Alaska didn’t  _want_  to feel resentment, didn’t  _like_  the way her stomach twisted as she watched Sharon go on as if nothing had changed, but she was powerless to stop it. She knew she looked like a mess compared to Sharon, her dark circles showing through her concealer and her mascara a little smudged from the third time she’d teared up that day alone. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and she wore sweatpants and a crop top, mixing comfort with the desire to look cute in the hope that it would make her feel better. It wasn’t really working so far.

Alaska’s two best friends appeared at her side, throwing their bags down to join hers on the ground. Courtney put an arm around her, and Willam just looked sad. Alaska wanted to scream at them that she didn’t need their pity, but she knew it wouldn’t do any of them any good. They were trying their best to help Alaska, even though nothing they could do would make her feel better.

“I grabbed your pillow from my car,” Courtney said, indicating the cushion tucked under the arm that wasn’t draped around Alaska’s waist. “You look super cute, by the way.”

Alaska snorted. “Please. I look like shit.”

“Yeah, hot shit,” Willam said, popping her gum. “It’s like you’re hiding fuck-me lingerie under your sweatpants or somethin’.” Alaska laughed at that, a genuine laugh that felt amazing as it bubbled out of her. She hadn’t laughed like that since… Well, since about a week before.

“Maybe I am,” she grinned, pulling away from Courtney and twirling in place. Her friends grinned, happy to see a spark of her old self again.

“You look even better when you’re smiling,” Courtney encouraged her. “Come on, help us set up? I know for a fact that Willam has no sense of direction, so she’ll be useless in trying to find our tent.”

“Do I look like  _I_  know how to read a map, Court?” Alaska snickered, ignoring Willam’s indignant huff. “Aren’t Australians supposed to be outdoorsy, anyway?” She picked up her bag and was about to follow her friends when she heard a cough behind her. Spinning around, she saw Ms. Visage, clipboard in hand.

“Aren’t you supposed to be helping Sharon, Alaska?”

“I was just trying to-” she stopped when she saw the look on her teacher’s face and sighed, defeated. “I’ll be right there.”

Shrugging her bag over her shoulder, she joined her ex by their tent and grimacing at the fact that it was orange. Really?  _Orange?_  Sharon seemed equally dissatisfied with the color, but barely even acknowledged Alaska as she approached. Alaska hated that Ms. Visage hadn’t been able to switch her with another student, even though she knew it was hardly the teacher’s fault. It was so last-minute that nothing could be done, but Alaska still wasn’t looking forward to spending a weekend in an ugly tent with the ex-girlfriend who had cheated on her.

“Need a hand with that, Thunderfuck?” Sharon drawled, gesturing to the duffel bag. Alaska rolled her eyes.

“I would, but I don’t know whose skirt it’s been up lately,” she retorted, watching in satisfaction as Sharon’s jaw slackened and her shoulders slumped.

“Lasky, I-”

“ _Don’t_  call me that,” Alaska interrupted, throwing her bag into the tent. “ _Never_ call me that.”

“Alaska,” Sharon tried again, “How many times do I have to try to explain before you’ll actually listen to me?”

“I’d answer, but I don’t think you can count that high,” the blonde snarked.

“So you don’t care that Katya had just-”

“You wouldn’t even let  _me_  wear that stupid fucking leather jacket, Needles, so what made her so special?” Alaska snapped, balling her fists at her sides as she finally broke. “Tell me, did you say the same stuff you used to say to me, while your hand was on her thigh, or did you even bother to come up with new lines? You’re so full of shit, Sharon Needles, and I don’t wanna hear it.” Sharon reached out to grab Alaska’s arm, but the blonde yanked it away. “ _No._  You don’t get to fucking touch me. Fuck. You.”

Alaska stormed off, not even caring about unpacking anymore. She just needed get away from the brunette before she could see the tears in Alaska’s eyes. God, she’d never hear the end of it if Sharon found out she’d cried over her for even a second. She was Alaska Thunderfuck, who didn’t cry over stupid girls that cheated and then came crawling back with fake apologies. Away from the campsite, however, she was Alaska Thunderfuck, who cried until her throat was raw over the first and only girl she’d ever loved, the girl who had seen her as nothing more than a pretty face and had dropped her as soon as someone new came along.

She didn’t know how much time had passed since she’d left, probably only a few minutes, but she was still surprised when someone sat down on the ground next to her. When she saw the familiar head of messy blonde hair and the telltale scent of cigarette smoke, she looked away.

“Did Sharon send you?” she muttered bitterly, trying to wipe the black tear tracks from her cheeks.

“Нет,” Katya answered. “I came by myself. I was looking for firewood when I heard a bird crying, but it wasn’t a bird at all. Just a sad girl.” Alaska couldn’t help but laugh ruefully at the Russian’s description.

“I’m fine,” she insisted. Katya scoffed.

“You’re an exceptionally bad liar, Alaska. Tell me what’s wrong and I can try to help, да _?_ ”

Alaska shook her head. “You can’t help. Leave me alone and go suck face with Sharon..” Alaska watched Katya’s eyes widen, and the Russian scooted closer.

“Sharon’s just a friend,” she insisted earnestly. “She was the first person to be nice to me when I came to the US. She fights people who call me names, keeps my secrets. She’s a good friend, a good girlfriend.”

“Then tell me why I found you guys cuddled up behind the bleachers,” Alaska replied bitterly. “She’s not exactly the cuddly type.”

Katya sighed. “I got a call from my family in Russia. My мама was sick, and I was worried. Sharon helped me through it, talked to me about it. She… she’s the only one who knows how much I worry about something happening to my family. She’s probably my best friend.”

“She’d hate that,” Alaska laughed in spite of herself. “Sharon doesn’t want people to like her.”

“I know,” Katya said quietly. “We talk a lot, Alaska. She’s like my sister. I would never do anything to come between you. I guess you caught us in the wrong moment. She wasn’t trying anything with me, I swear. She’s… she’s been really torn up about it. She’s just as upset as you are, especially when she knows there’s nothing she can do to convince you that nothing happened with us. We both know how much she hates being powerless.”

“I had every right to be angry,” Alaska argued. “What I saw was pretty self-explanatory.”

“Or so you thought,” Katya finished for her. “Yeah, well, trust me when I tell you that I’ve never seen her like this.”

“I know you’re just trying to make me feel better, Kat,” Alaska sighed, standing up and turning to leave. “Thanks, though. She doesn’t really seem to care, but I appreciate it.”

Katya shrugged as Alaska looked back at her. “You might be a bad liar, but Sharon’s a really good one.”

When Alaska returned to the campsite, she ignored the stares from her classmates. She knew her mascara was running and she looked like a fucking mess, but she couldn’t really bring herself to care. She was too focused on her conversation with Katya, about how nothing had happened with her and Sharon. The realization brought a wave of guilt crashing down on Alaska as she thought about how their breakup was all her fault, a stupid misunderstanding that could’ve been easily solved if she’d just let Sharon explain.

She wanted to apologize, but at the same time, her pride stood in her way. Sharon was the proudest person she knew, and Alaska couldn’t just apologize and act like everything was fine; the brunette would never let her. She wouldn’t want her back, anyway, Alaska told herself. Why would she?

Still, Alaska couldn’t help but watch Sharon as the students sat around their self-made campfire, talking and laughing and swapping stories. Sharon stared into the flames in silence for most of the night, only breaking her focus to chuckle at something Katya or Trixie said from either side of her. Trixie brought out her guitar halfway through, plucking out quiet melodies until Katya convinced her to lead them all in a sing-along. Alaska couldn’t keep her eyes away from Sharon, however, who got up to make room for Trixie’s guitar and was leaning against a nearby tree, watching the rest of them. Either Alaska’s eyes were playing games with her, or Sharon’s little leather skirt had been hiked up a little shorter. She tried her best to ignore it.

When it came time to retreat to their tents, the other students chattered amongst themselves; Sharon and Alaska were mostly silent, entering their shared tent at almost the same time. Sharon took her sweet fucking time stripping down to change into pajamas, something Alaska both enjoyed and absolutely despised. Sure, they weren’t together anymore and were both too proud to apologize, but that didn’t mean that Alaska couldn’t sneak glances at Sharon as the brunette rolled her fishnets down her legs, or suck in a quiet breath when she yanked her stupid band tee over her head. Especially frustrating was the fact that Sharon had the nerve to ask Alaska for a makeup wipe and remove her makeup while wearing nothing but a black bra and panties. If Alaska didn’t know better, she’d almost think Sharon was doing this on purpose.

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Sharon murmured as she wiped her makeup away. Maybe she  _was_  doing this on purpose, since she’d clearly noticed Alaska’s staring.

“I have enough, trust me,” Alaska replied, mentally kicking herself for saying something so stupid.

Sharon smirked. “Yeah, I bet you do. Haven’t deleted them all from your phone in a fit of rage, then, have you?”

“I only hated your guts, not the rest of your body,” Alaska responded breezily as she unclipped her bra under her tank top and yanked it through one of the arm holes. Going to bed in her sweatpants was easier than changing into something else, anyway. Sharon raised an eyebrow at that, crawling forward until she and Alaska were only a hair’s breadth away from touching.

“That’s funny, because I distinctly remember you feeling my guts and loving it,” she said coyly. Alaska snorted, but she couldn’t hide the rush of blood to her cheeks. “What, no snarky reply? Don’t make me worry that you’re losing your touch.”

“Aw, you worry about me?” Alaska mocked, trying to sound confident despite the heat pooling at her core. “Didn’t seem like you worried about me much when you were cuddled up with Katya.”

“We’re just close friends, Thunderfuck, it wasn’t like that. You must be blind to not notice how she looks at Trixie. And besides…” her hands skimmed Alaska’s hips, and suddenly the blonde forgot how to breathe. “It’s you and me, baby. No one else can make me feel what you make me feel.”

Alaska didn’t know how to respond, but luckily she didn’t have to, because Sharon swiftly closed the gap between them. The brunette kissed her like Alaska was her lifeline, and Alaska didn’t even hesitate for a moment before kissing back. Sharon’s hands slid under Alaska’s tank top, cupping her breasts and massaging them gently as the blonde deepened the kiss, letting a little whimper escape her.

“Shhh,” Sharon grinned as they broke apart. “We gotta be quiet, sweet pea.”

“I missed you,” Alaska mumbled, burying her face in Sharon’s shoulder for a moment. “I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions.” Sharon chuckled.

“I missed you too, Lasky,” she responded simply, and Alaska kissed her again. Sharon pulled her hands away from underneath Alaska’s top and carefully helped lay her down on her sleeping bag, kissing her neck sweetly and relishing in the way that her breath caught in her throat. Sharon kissed down her stomach, pulling Alaska’s sweatpants down her legs and rubbing her over her panties. “You’re so wet already, baby,” she teased, “I guess that little striptease did its job, huh?”

“You  _did_  do it on purpose!” Alaska hissed. Sharon snickered, tugging Alaska’s underwear down and sliding it off. She wedged a thigh between Alaska’s legs and the blonde pulled her down for a kiss, grinding against her.

“Christ, you’re so fucking pretty,” Sharon mumbled as Alaska desperately sought more friction, not getting enough from just her leg. “Tell me what you want, baby. Mouth or fingers?”

“F-fingers,” Alaska whimpered, blushing. “God,  _please_.” Sharon nodded and used the leg between Alaska’s thighs to nudge them apart, bringing two fingers to her mouth and sucking on them before trailing them down to Alaska’s core. The blonde bit her lip to keep from crying out as Sharon carefully entered her with one, soon joined by the second, pumping them slowly. Her thumb traced lazy circles over Alaska’s bud, making her hips stutter as she struggled not to make noise. There was something wildly exhilarating about fucking in a thin-walled tent, just meters away from their friends and teachers, and it only heightened Alaska’s flushed cheeks and racing heartbeat.

Sharon was gentle and slow, taking her time and watching Alaska’s expression as she made love to her, willing her to understand that she loved her, and that she was sorry, even if she couldn’t express it aloud. “It’s you, baby girl,” Sharon whispered as Alaska clenched around her fingers, her pleasure nearing its peak. “It’s only you. It’s only ever been you.” Alaska nodded silently, unable to hold in a soft moan as Sharon curled her fingers against the spot she knew would drive Alaska over the edge. She came with Sharon’s lips against hers, muffling her gentle cries.

“I love you,” Alaska whispered as soon as they broke apart. Sharon smiled, pulling away and wiping her fingers against her thigh, and Alaska made a face. “Even if you’re gross.”

“The human body is beautiful,” Sharon protested with a laugh. She kissed Alaska’s forehead, and the blonde grinned before sitting up and beckoning for Sharon to straddle her lap. Dipping her hand into Sharon’s panties, Alaska found that she was already dripping, and the brunette moaned as Alaska’s fingers circled her clit.

“Now who’s the one who has to shut up?” Alaska murmured. Sharon snorted, rolling her hips.

“Just fuck me,  _Christ_ ,” she mumbled.

“I prefer ‘Alaska,’” the blonde snickered, slipping a finger inside Sharon as she continued to rub against her bud. Sharon was struggling to keep quiet, little whines escaping her as Alaska brought her to the edge, only to let her come down before building her back up again. It was a vicious cycle that Alaska would’ve kept up for longer if Sharon hadn’t been so fucking  _loud_ ; she was much more vocal than Alaska had been, and the blonde briefly wondered if a gag would have been appropriate.

“Lasky, I’m gonna-  _shit, babe_ \- I’m gonna c-come,” Sharon managed to whimper before Alaska felt her come with a shudder and a soft groan.

“That was quick, especially for you,” Alaska teased as she withdrew her hand from Sharon’s panties and sucked her fingers clean.

“Look who’s gross now,” Sharon retorted weakly. Alaska laughed, locating her underwear in the corner of the tent and sliding it on before helping Sharon push their sleeping bags side-by-side. They collapsed on top of them and Alaska curled around Sharon, entwining their fingers. “I guess we’re back on?” Sharon asked, only half-joking. Alaska chuckled.

“Yeah, I guess we are. It’s not like I could stay away for long, anyhow.”

“Me neither, baby,” Sharon murmured, allowing herself to snuggle closer to her girlfriend. “Get some sleep, okay?”

“If I wake up to you summoning the devil in the middle of the woods, I’m dumping you again,” Alaska giggled.

Sharon snorted. “Don’t even joke about that.” Alaska could hear the grin in her voice, telling her that Sharon was anything but serious, and pressed a gentle kiss to her shoulder.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“Love you too, sweetheart. Now shut the fuck up and go to sleep.”


End file.
